I can do anything when you are around
by sweetsour206
Summary: Alice ask Jasper to take up dancing lessons with her?


**A/N:** Enjoy this story! and please review :D thanks!

* * *

How did I get myself into this mess, this was like a nightmare all over again. Everybody was snickering to themselves, the most obvious one was Emmett of course, this was the biggest mistake I have ever done. How I wish I could say no to this.

"Hey! Nice legs Jasper!" Emmett burst into laughter and did a jump around like a ballerina.

"Shoosh!" But Emmett still continued to laugh, "Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie hissed and smacked his head. Carlisle and Esme just smiled at me like always, Edward didn't say anything.

This is such a disaster, Emmett was now laughing so loud that practically the whole neighbourhood could hear it. Why did I ever agree to Alice that I will be her ballet dance partner.

_[1 week ago]_

_I was reading this interesting book, when Alice interupted me._

_"Jasper!" She was dancing gracefully around the room, "Do you mind being my dance partner?" _

_"Yeah yeah, sure." I was concentrating on the book that I didn't hear what Alice said._

_"Oh, you are the best Jasper!" She kissed me on the cheek and dance out of the room. _

***

"So, are you ready for your first dance lesson?" Alice smiled widely, she pulled me up and skipped towards the car. I could still hear Emmett's loud laughter and Rosalie smacking his head countless times.

"Must I really wear this.. this.. tights?" I murmured. "It is very uncomfortable." I frowned.

"Of course you need to wear tights! It's our dress code!"

I sighed heavily, I can't believe I actually agreed to this, why can't Emmett be her dance partner! Maybe it's because many of them think I have a soft side, which I strictly never agreed before. I don't have a soft side! Just because I wasn't as fit or sociable as Emmett and Edward, doesn't mean that I am the so called "soft" type.

"Is something wrong Jasper?" Alice asked, "You are mumbling to yourself again."

"No, it's nothing." I faked a smile, she smiled back.

But, how could I say no to that beautiful smile? She is possibly the most amazing girl I've ever met, and we've lived together for many decades. I can't let that beautiful smile turn into a frown, I will never do that.

"We are here!" I could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. I looked at the building, it was practically made from glass, from top to bottom. I stared at it with my mouth wide opened, so this is where Alice learned ballet. Alice then brought me into the building, everyone glanced at me and whispering to themselves again. While I wait at the chair, everyone was practically staring at me, do I really look that bad? I felt so embaressed again, even though Emmett wasn't here to laugh infront of my face, I still felt so humiliated. "Let's go!" She pulled me into the room. I looked around the room, there were some guys sitting at the corner, in tights. I looked at each and one of them, they looked very muscular, compare to me, I was only half of their size.

"Class is starting! No one speaks!" The ballet teacher yelled when she got into the room. Everyone glance across the room to see their partners, Alice looked at me while grinning. Ballet is a really imappropriate activity espeacially for those who isn't very strong. I could lift Alice up in the air, but I can't lift her for very long, so sometimes she might fall because I didn't have the strength. When I saw the other guys doing it, they held their partners up as if they weight only 1 kg. And then there was the jumping, I could easily land softly to the ground, but jumping in the air while doing a split just isn't my thing, it was just very painful. Alice did it quite easily, of course, she has been having ballet lessons for decades.

"Okay, break for 5 minutes!" The ballet teacher finally said.

"This is really tiring, even for a vampire." I whispered.

Alice laughed, "Don't worry, you just aren't used to it yet. Trust me, it will get a lot easier later." I was a bit relieved after hearing that.

"Break's over! Get your partner, it's time for ballroom dancing!"

"Ballroom?" I was confused.

"I requested it for today's lesson." Alice whispered and winked

"Why the hec--"

"Shooosh! No talking during classes!" The teacher interupted, I sighed.

I put my hand around Alice's waist, and she put her hand on my shoulder. We both then slowly danced, we stare into each other's eyes most of the time. "You are the most amazing thing that has happen to my life." I whispered. I saw her blushing red on her cheeks, we both chuckled. After the whole thing ended, I felt so exhausted that when I reached to the car, I leaned against the front seat and rest my head.

"Oh Jasper~!" I hear someone calling my name, I opened my eyes and I saw Emmett. But the most awkward thing was, he was wearing a tutu. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "What the hell are you doing??" I gasped for air, hoping that I was probably day dreaming but sadly it wasn't.

"Well, I just want to welcome you home! Look! I fit into Alice's tutu!" Alice smacked Emmett's head. "Ouch! Why does everybody keeps smacking my head!" Emmett pouted.

I stared at him with my mouth wide open, how I wish I could take a picture of him right now and put it infront of the school, it would be a pay back for laughing at me like a hyena for the past few decades, but unfortunately, vampires can't take photos, I sighed heavily.


End file.
